


passengers

by BoiJustLetMeBe



Series: Weasleys and the Oliver Development [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Established Fred Weasley/Lee Jordan, M/M, Modern Era, Pub Date, Rugby Captain Oliver Wood, driving with a drunk couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoiJustLetMeBe/pseuds/BoiJustLetMeBe
Summary: Percy needs to finish his essay, Oliver needs to get his crush under control and Fred & Lee need a ride back
Relationships: Lee Jordan/Fred Weasley, Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: Weasleys and the Oliver Development [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853377
Comments: 10
Kudos: 110





	passengers

**Author's Note:**

> Modern muggle au, saw a prompt about driving with a drunk couple and walla

"Oliver?” said Percy popping his head round the door of his roommate’s room, Oliver turned away from his playbook to look at the redhead who was frowning at his phone, “Yeah Perce?” Oliver hummed. Percy let out a long sigh before moving his gaze to Oliver and pulled what Oliver could only describe as puppy dog eyes, “I know this sounds stupid… But could you please go pick up my brother and his boyfriend? They went out to a pub not too far from here but they haven’t got enough money for a taxi ride back and-- I have a crucial essay I really wanted to finish tonight. Please?"

Oliver hesitated, his eyes momentarily moving to look at the important training tactic he was developing for tomorrows practice still lying open on the table. Oliver could be sure Percy was sticking out his bottom lip in an adorable fashion along with his widened sky-blue eyes twinkling at him beggingly. Percy really did look desperate for Oliver to save his time schedule. Finally, Oliver let out a quiet sigh and ran a hand through his hair, “Sure, it’d be no problem at all, just send me their location.” Percy jumped on his spot lightly smiling brightly while looking relived, as if he actually expected there would be a chance Oliver would shoot him down. “Thank you, Ollie! You’re an absolute life saver! I’ll send it to you right now.” 

Oliver’s phone vibrated as Percy put his phone in his pocket and hurried back to his own room. The rugby captain wanted to curse his ever-growing crush on the red-haired nerd which made it impossible for him to say no to any of Percy's requests. He picked up his phone and car keys, opening the maps app so he could follow the GPS.

Surely enough as his car pulled up to an incredibly cute looking cottage themed pub the sight of bright red hair and dreadlocks came into view. He really needed a word with his quarterback about taking his commentator boyfriend on obscure dates to pubs out of town without even bringing money for a taxi ride back, especially on days before practice. “Get in you two,” he said at the sloppy pair, “OLLIE!” Fred shouted way too loudly as he flung himself at the broader boy, “Where’s Percy? I thought he was going to fetch us.” Lee murmured critically as he tried and failed to open the car door, “Percy’s finishing some work,” Oliver said dragging Fred to lean on Lee so he could open the door for them, “Typical!” laughed Fred, Oliver frowned “I mean I’d say doing work is better than getting sloshed on a week day. I won’t go any easier on you at practice tomorrow.” Fred tried to give him that Weasley pout, but it was nowhere near as effective as Percy’s was to Oliver. However it seemed to have an effect on Lee who pulled Fred into a bear hug, “Aww but we’re celebrating, Oliver! We’ve been dating for 69 weeks!” Both boys erupted into a fit of giggles as Oliver rolled his eyes at their immaturity. “Just get in,” he sighed.

“Okay, seatbelts on you guys,” Oliver said as he turned in his seat to help the pair to get the buckle in, Oliver was too tired to fight with Fred as he moved to sit in the middle next to Lee. Once he was sure everyone was safely in he started driving back to campus. 

He looked in the rear-view mirror to see Lee cuddle into Fred's side as Fred lay sloppy kisses all over his head, both of them in their own little world murmuring to each other between kisses and gropes. Oliver tried drowning out the sounds coming from the back seat as well as the slight jealousy of wishing it were him and one of the passengers' older brother instead. Thoughts of kissing and groping Percy at the back of his car was not the best thing to think about while driving so Oliver focused his attention on the rhythmic rumble of the car, he’d be pulling up those thoughts when he had his shower later back in his dorm.


End file.
